Some Gintama Chara Play As One Piece Chara
by Mayoraistoushirou
Summary: Toushi menjadi Monkey D. Toushi, Gin menjadi Portgas D. Gin, dkk, dll. Apakah mereka sadar—bukan, apakah mereka mirip dengan orang yang diperankan? Yah, silahkan dilihat..


Chapter 1 : Meet Gintoki In Alabasta Arc.

.

Sebuah kapal bajak laut terlihat mengambang di atas laut. Kapal tersebut menyusuri pesisir—mencari tempat untuk berlabuh. Mereka ingin bersinggah dulu di—

"Nami, masih berapa jauh lagi sih?"

—Nanohana, Alabasta.

.

.

.

**One Piece**** dan ****Gintama**** bukan milik saya. Kalau iya sih, sudah banyak **_**pairing yaoi**_**-nya. Lagian kalian sudah tahulah mereka milik siapa. Hahaha.. cerita ini cuman sekedar untuk memecah penat di tengah mau UN. Tolong dimaklumi kalau masih (banyak) salah sana-sini. Agak (atau malah banyak?) OOC. Penulisannya mungkin kurang bagus. Dan hati-hati dengan **_**hints yaoi**_**.**

**Some Gintama Chara Play As One Piece Chara by Mayoraistoushirou**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang panas di Nanohana, Alabasta. Walau pun panas, para penduduk tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Para penduduk melakukan kegiatan mereka dengan cukup ceria—walau sebenarnya ada banyak ketegangan yang terjadi di pemerintahan.

Sebenarnya keceriaan ini juga cukup dirasakan oleh sekelompok remaja yang absurd. Sayang, suasana tersebut buyar. Salahkan kapten mereka, Monkey D. Toushi—yang sebenarnya adalah Hijikata Toushirou di Gintama, yang keberuntungannya jelek terus kalau masalah mencari rokok.

Bajak laut yang dipimpin oleh Monkey D. Toushi ini unik dan antik. Ada pendekar yang rambutnya seperti rumput, ada perempuan bermata duitan yang galak abis, ada seorang pembohong, ada seorang koki berambut kuning yang juga perokok, dan ada seorang—bukan, seekor rusa yang dapat berbicara. Untuk saat ini, ada tambahan penumpang yang merupakan seorang putri dan sebuah bebek besar yang menumpang. Dan saat ini mereka sedang dikejar-kejar sekelompok mariner.

"Gaah! Kenapa kau bisa dikejar-kejar oleh mariner begini sih?!" kesal pembohong berambut hitam yang bernama Usopp. Orang ini bercita-cita untuk menjadi kesatria baja hitam. Bohong kok. Mimpi dia tuh adalah untuk meluruskan rambutnya (1).

"Hei, jangan salahkan aku dong! Rokokku habis." bela Monkey D. Toushi. Dia tidak mau disalahkan karena hal ini. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membawa mereka ke dalam masalah ini. Dia kan hanya mau rokok. Sebatang aja kok. Bagusnya sih sebungkus. Lebih bagus lagi kalau 2 bungkus. Sangat bagus kalau sekarung.

(Itu maruk namanya. Harap jangan ditiru. Tidak baik.)

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak nitip ke Sanji-kun?! Kan akhirnya jadi begini! Mana kamu itu kalau masalah mencari—terutama rokok itu sangat buruk! Sama buruknya dengan Zoro yang nyasar tahu!" runtuk pemudi berambut oranye yang berada paling depan. Namanya Nami. Di belakangnya, pemuda berambut hijau—Zoro menjadi _background_ dengan muka tak terima dan teriakan 'Oi'.

"Habis kalian lama sih. Oi, Sanji, mau rokok." Seru Toushi yang sedang berlari. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arah pemuda yang dia panggil Sanji. Sedangkan yang dipanggil Sanji hanya menatap datar ke Toushi. Matanya seolah berkata aku-hanya-melayani-cewek-kalau-mau-beli-sendiri-dong.

Syut. Toushi jadi keki. Salah apa dia di _manga_ dan di _anime_ Gintama? Sampai-sampai mau ngerokok aja susahnyaaaaa minta ampun. Apa tidak cukup dia disiksa seperti ini di episode.. err.. berapa ya? Pokoknya di episode menyebalkan itu. Rasanya dia ingin ngehajar orang—

"Kita hajar saja mereka? Bagaimana?"

"Oi, oi.. kalau begitu, urusan kita gak akan kelar-kelar." '_Lagipula tampang mereka menyeramkan. Takut aku..'_

"Jangan ah! Ada si cewek itu." '_Tunggu.. kenapa malah aku katakan?! Bagaimana dengan egoku?! Tidaaak!'_

"Wih, Zoro punya kecengan toh?" '_Ada bahan untuk blackmail nih~ siap-siap, Zoro. Bakal kugandakan utangmu.'_

"Bukan gituu!" agak ngeblush si Zoro. '_Kok jadi gini sih?! Aaaa.. aku malah mirip dengan cewek kesemsem digombalin..'_

"Kecengan itu apa?" polos. Rusa kutub emang polos. Tidak ada totol-totol seperti yang ada di Istana Bogor.

(Bukan itu maksudnya.)

"Ciee.." '_Haha. Rasakan penderitaanku(?).'_

"Tau apa kamu soal kecengan, Toushi?" '_Gini toh rasanya.. tunggu, rasa apa?'_

"Cukup tau laah.." '_Rasanya di.. duh, aku juga lupa.'_

"Hah?! Aku gak rela si _marimo_ pacaran dengan cewek angkatan laut itu." '_Gak sudii kamu jadian sama dia! Mending sama aku aja, bukan ke kamu ya _marimo_. Karena aku bukan pelaku _yaoi_. Eh, tapi kan aku udah ada Nami-_san._'_

"Siapa lagi yang butuh pertimbanganmu." '_Nih orang ikut-ikutan aja..'_

Oke. Usul untuk menyerang ditolak mentah-mentah. Sekarang perbincangan jadi melenceng. Toushi kembali murung.

.

.

Vivi, nama lengkapnya Nefertari Vivi, ingin tepuk jidad melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Tapi, untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa. Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat sangat penting—berlari dari kejaran marinir. Dia juga ikutan lari karena dia itu penumpang tambahan bajak laut ini. Jangan lupakan Carue—bebek besar kendaraan Vivi. Eh, atau malah teman?

Vivi melirik Toushi. Kasihan juga sih melihat Toushi. Mukanya seperti orang kelaparan yang sudah tidak makan berhari-hari. Jangan lupa pipi kempot dengan beberapa bayangan suram di mukanya. Lalu mulai terlihat bagai tulang dibalut kulit saja. Lama-lama kok… '_Mukanya horror?! _' "Sanji-kun, berikan sajalah." Katanya sambil sweatdrop pada akhirnya. Bayangan yang dia lihat tadi pun hilang seketika.

"Haah.. baiklah, Vivi_-chwan_." Lalu, Sanji—yang rambut kuning, melempar sebungkus rokok ke arah Toushi. Kalau keadaannya tidak sedang berlari, Toushi bakal sujud syukur dengan air mata buaya dan suara tangisan bayi. Tidak kok, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Toushi masih merokok? Kan sudah kubilang jangan!" Tony Tony Chopper, si rusa ajaib—karena bisa ngomong, memberikan pandangan menusuk ke Toushi. Auranya yang sebelumnya bunga sakura bermekaran, sekarang berubah menjadi angin topan.

"Ayolah, Chopper, aku butuh asupan gizi seimbang." Toshi mulai menyalakan rokoknya, tak mempedulikan aura gelap yang agak mengganggu pandangan. Betapa senangnya dia. Sampai-sampai di kepalanya dia jungkir balik 360 derajat.

"Gizi apaaaa?!" Sanji dan Chopper bergigi hiu seketika. Tidak habis pikir deh. Darimana coba rokok dapat memenuhi gizi 4 sehat 5 sempurna?! Yang ada malah membuat ketergantungan psikis dan rusaknya organ paru-paru. Dia lulus SMP tidak sih—sekolah tidak sih?!

Tanpa mereka sadari, para mariner itu berlari dengan cepat. Tau-tau jarak mereka udah dekat dengan orang yang paling belakang. Sepertinya belum disebutkan urutannya. Yang paling depan itu Nami dan Vivi. Terus ada Usopp dan Sanji. Barisan ketiga ada Chopper dan Zoro. Nah, barisan terakhir adalah Toushi.

"Akan kutangkap kau! _**White Blow **_" bapak-bapak yang membakar 2 cerutu di mulutnya menyerang. Dia mengulurkan tangan yang menjadi panjang bagaikan asap—ingin menangkap Toushi. Toushi syok bukan kepalang—matanya jadi lebar sih.

" _**Kagerou **_" Duar.

Putih bercampur merah. Mereka beradu dengan ganasnya. Sebelum akhirnya memperlihatkan sesosok lelaki yang sudah menyelamatkan Toushi—mana mungkin Toshi mau mengakui itu. Dia kan _tsundere_.

"Berhenti sajalah, percuma nih. Kamu itu seorang asap, sedangkan aku seorang api." Korek. Korek. Lelaki itu mengorek telinganya bagai dunia milik berdua—sang pengorek dan telinga tersayang. Hiiiy, Jorok. Walau romantic sih.

(Dari sisi mana coba?!)

"Orang itu juga memakan buah setan?" Zoro berspekulasi dengan intonasi tanya dan kekagetan yang cukup besar.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa menolong kita?" Usopp bingung melihat lelaki yang telah menolong itu. Sepertinya Usopp dan Zoro tidak sadar dengan kelakuan orang itu tadi—mengorek kuping.

Betapa kagetnya Toushi. Di depannya, sudah berdiri sesosok mahluk astral—maaf, maksudnya lelaki tampan yang berambut _tennpa_ dan bermata ikan mati yang sangat familiar. "Yoro—Gin.."

"Oh, kamu toh. Lama tak jumpa." Si pemuda tadi mengangkat tangan yang baru dia gunakan untuk mengorek kuping—menyapa. Dengan tangan kotor nan jahanam itu. Toushi menyeringit tanda tak suka. Eh, bukannya Toushi seorang yang _freak_ dengan kebersihan seperti seseorang dari anime tetangga sampai-sampai dia diedit terus disebarin di internet, cuman tetap saja itu tidak sopan. Atau mungkin Toushi cemburu dengan lubang hidung Gin?

"Gin.. ini beneran.. beneran kamu?" Selama hidup Toushi, baru dia bertemu dengan _chara_ Gintama yang terjebak di tempat aneh ini. Eh, sudah deng. Dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sakata Gintoki—yang sekarang jadi Gin.

"Iyalah.. siapa lagi coba? Oogushi-_kun_ lupa lagi dengan Gin-_san_? Gin-_san_ terpukul." Lelaki itu berbalik menghadap Toushi dan memasang muka sedih yang jelek bin nyebelin—bagi Toushi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Oogushi-_kun,_ hah?! Dan hentikan ekspresi menyebalkanmu itu!" amuk Toushi. Duh, ini orang tidak berubah. Masih tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu. Iya, dulu. Dulu waktu dia dalam bentuk anak kecil di dunia ini—waktu dia masih seorang polisi di Edo. Cuman bedanya, Toshi sudah lumayan dengan mentolelir Gin. Walau jangka waktunya masih tergolong pendek. "Oh iya, kamu makan buah setan?"

"Ah, iya. Aku makan buah setan. Aku memakan buah '_mera mera'_. Jadi aku dapat berubah menjadi api." Jelas Gin dengan tenang. Setelah itu dia melirik kumpulan mariner yang terbentuk di belakang bapak-bapak bercerutu 2. Lalu dia melirik teman-teman Toushi.

Seringai terbentuk.

"Kita tidak dapat berbincang di sini. Aku tahan mereka, sementara kalian kabur. Cepat! Aku takutnya Toushi mau di'makan' oleh bapak-bapak itu. Secara, Toushi kan imut." Gin dengan pede bergaya di depan Toushi. Syut. Perapatan muncul di jidad Toushi. Gin tahu itu, dia dapat merasakannya. Toushi kan tidak suka diperintah—_hell, _dia tidak suka dibilang imut.

"Cih. Kuhajar kau nanti." Toushi mulai berlari lagi. Dia melihat teman-temannya—yang aneh-aneh itu mengikutinya. Walau yang paling aneh itu Gin sih. '_Kenapa harus bertemu dengan dia lagi sih? Dia kan berkarat sampai ke intinya—dan menyebalkan _to the max_._'

.

.

"—dia?"

"Huh?" bingung Toushi. Dia tidak fokus karena kesal ketemu Gin.

"Kami bilang, siapa dia, Toushii?!" Sanji dan Nami kompakan bertanya. Sedangkan yang lain masih berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

"Oh, itu. Dia kakakku." Toushi ingin muntah. Bisa-bisanya dia mengakui kalau mahluk astral tadi adalah saudaranya. Mau jadi apa dunia. Tapi apa daya, tuntutan naskah gitu. Dia kan hanya seorang tokoh. Sedih.

"HEEEE?!" Semua syok, pengecualian untuk Toushi dan orang-orang yang mereka lewati.

Duar. Shuuuung. Blar. Bam. Terdengar suara riuh pertarungan antara api dan asap. Toushi memperlambat larinya dan melihat adegan tersebut dengan.. aneh—juga takjub. Hebat nih dunia, bisa ada kekuatan seperti yang dilihat Toushi saat ini. Tetapi Toushi tidak terbiasa dengan itu. Hei, padahal dia sudah mempunyai kekuatan juga!

"Tunggu.. itu beneran kakakmu? Orang yang bernama Gin itu?" Nami melihat pertarungan Gin dengan 'bapak asap bercerutu 2'.

"Nanti kuberitahu di kapal. Lebih baik kita cepat bergegas." Jawab Toushi mulai mempercepat larinya. Soalnya tadi di melihat ada sesosok orang—Gin yang sedang berlari kea rah mereka.

.

.

"Itu tidak apa-apa dia ditinggalkan?" Usopp melang. Soalnya Gin kan kakaknya Toushi.

(Tidak ada urusan sih sebenarnya.)

"Ga apa-apa kok," Toushi yang tadinya melihat ke arah kota, akhirnya menghadap anggota bajak laut pimpinan dia sendiri. "Paling juga dia kabur di tengah pertarungan. Hahaha.." Jahanam. Adik yang jahanam. Semua sweatdrop mendengar perkataan ini.

"Jadi? Dia itu beneran kakakmu?" tanya Nami langsung nyerocos begitu sadar dengan topik pembicaraan.

"Ten—" baru aja Toushi mau menjawab, orang yang diomongin muncul. Munculnya juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba. Soalny tidak ada angin tidak ada korek, orangnya muncul di sebelah Toushi.

"Yo!" sapa Gin sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Seperti menyapa mereka di awal pertemuan tadi. "Sepertinya aku mengganggu?"

Toushi menoleh ke Gin. Matanya menyipit. Tidak terlalu sipit kok. Nanti ketuker lagi dengan orang china. "Tentu saja. Kau itu membuat mataku terbakar."

"Oogushi-_kun_ bohong. Bilang saja kangen dengan Gin-_san _~~" Gin kegeeran. Dia masang muka ngegodain.

"Ih, gak sudi kangen denganmu. Yang pantas dirindukan itu adalah _mayonnaise_, bukan kamu. Tunggu.. siapa yang kau panggil Oogushi-_kun_ haaaaah?!"

Anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami melihat dalam diam. Mereka tidak tahu mau ngapain. Habis, kapten dan kakaknya itu seperti terjebak di dunia sendiri.

"Toushi, apa bertengkarnya sudah selesai?" Nami akhirnya angkat bicara setelah 30 detik melihat dan segera mengeluarkan aura seram. Yah, dia tidak suka diabakan.

Pertarungan langsung berhenti. Gin dan Toushi menengok. Lalu keringetan. '_Orang ini seperti Shinpachi yang cewee!'_

"Siap, sudah." Bak tentara yang hormat dan patuh terhadap atasan, Toushi dan Gin menjawab panggilan Nami. Sweatdrop, anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami menjadi sweatdrop.

"Jadi, orang ini beneran kakakmu, Toushi?"

"Siap, iya."

"Loh, bukannya kita pacaran ya?"

Hening sesaat. Lalu...

...

Buagh.

Sebuah tubuh pun melayang dengan bebas ke arah dek kapal.

Toushi mengangkat tinju di udara. Ternyata, dialah pelaku KDRT terhadap Gin. Mukanya merah menahan malu.

Sedangkan Gin, dia tidak meregang nyawa. Dia hanya sekarat.

(Itu sih bukan hanya. Lagian sama aja.)

Kalau anggota Topi Jerami sih hanya ada 2 kata—sweatdrop dan _tsundere_.

* * *

**Yeey.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter ke 1. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarny karena telah menyampah di fandom ini. *bow***

**Oh iya, (1) itu adalah cita-citanya Gintoki. Ada da di animenya. Tapi lupa episode berapa *geplaked***

**Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca. Apalagi sudah meng-**_**review**_**. **


End file.
